neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Primes and Matrix holders
Prime is a title in Transformers fiction, the designation given to the leader of the Autobots and bearer of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. The Japanese equivalent of Prime is Convoy, sometimes explained in Western Transformers folklore as an honorific nickname given to Autobots (called Cybertrons in Japan) who possess the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. The name is derived from their creator, Primus. An Autobot Supreme Commander may be called "Prime" even if he does not possess the Matrix. In such cases the term is a title only and not part of that Autobot’s name (see Ultra Magnus). In other cases an Autobot may serve as a Matrix Templar without being the Supreme Commander (see Vector Prime), however the honorific “Prime” is still attached to their name. History of Primes Marvel G1"We are Primus. We are Prima. We are Prime Nova. We are Sentinel Prime. We are Optimus Prime." (from Marvel US issue 65, pages 25, panel 5 * Prima * Prime Nova * Optimus Prime * Rodimus Prime, in the Generation 1 cartoon Marvel Dreamwave G1 * Alpha Prime * Guardian Prime * Sentinel Prime * Optimus Prime IDW Publishing G1 * Nova Prime * Sentinel Prime * Zeta Prime * Optimus Prime Thirteen Original Transformers Note: Each of the Original thirteen Transformers is a Prime."We are the 13, the first, the forgotten, each of us serving a function vital to the survival of the universe. Each of us designated a 'Prime' and given a function to serve during the long march of infinity." --- Vector Prime *Prima, the first Cybertronian Transformer and the first Matrix-bearer in comic continuity. Warrior of Light. *Vector Prime, the guardian of Space and Time, another Matrix-bearer in the past. *Nexus Prime, guardian of Rarified Energon. Formed by the combination of 5 Transformers. Breakaway (left arm), Heatwave (torso), Landquake (right arm), Skyfall (left leg) and Topspin (right leg). *Alpha Trion, overseer of the past, present and future *Liege Maximo *Solus Prime, female warrior who makes weapons for the 13 *One of the Thirteen has a Beast Mode *One of the Thirteen is a Minicon *Megatronus Prime, also known as The Fallen, guardian of the force of entropy in universe, but later became Unicron's pawn. Warrior of Darkness. Beast Wars & Beast Machines * There is a Maximal called Optimus Primal, but he is not a Prime. * In Episode 40, Primal takes the Matrix-shaped spark chamber of Optimus Prime into his own body and mutates into Optimal Optimus * Primal Prime, the Living Matrix created by Vok and the leader of the Wreckers in Beast Era. * Leo Prime, the English name of Lio Convoy, who has an Energon Matrix, which is different from the Autobot Matrix of leadership. Transformers: Robots in Disguise In Transformers: Robots in Disguise, the Autobots are the main race on Cybertron, and fought in a series of Cybertronian Civil Wars against their enemies, the Predacons. The Allspark, Vector Sigma, chooses which Autobot is to be granted the Matrix and thus the position of commander-in-chief. The Autobots were already on Earth when the Predacons arrived, having taken the form of Earth vehicles to work as camouflage and established a global space bridge network and a central base monitoring the entire planet. In the original Car Robots series, there is not one singular Matrix, but multiple ones, each held by high-ranking Autobot commanders. Magnus already possesses a Matrix, and simply seeks to steal the power of Fire Convoy's to increase his own, with the overspill of energy resulting in the supercharging of the Autobot Brothers. Unicron Trilogy Transformers: Armada * Optimus Prime ** Jet Prime = (Optimus Prime + Jetfire) ** Overload Prime = (Optimus Prime + Overload) *** Overload Jet Prime = (Optimus Prime + Overload + Jetfire) Transformers: Energon *Optimus Prime ** Wing Prime = (Optimus Prime + Wing Saber) ** Optimus Supreme = (Optimus Prime + Omega Supreme) * Rodimus, (not actually called Rodimus Prime in the series but inarguably a homage to him). Transformers: Cybertron * Optimus Prime ** Savage Claw Mode Optimus Prime = (Optimus Prime + Leobreaker) ** Sonic Wing Mode Optimus Prime = (Optimus Prime + Wing Saber) Dynasty of Primes * Seven Primes ** Megatronus Prime, also known as The Fallen, the founder and true ruler of the Decepticons * Sentinel Prime * Optimus Prime Transformers Animated Prime is still a rank in the Transformers Animated continuity, but (uniquely) it is distinctly lower than commander of all Autobots (that would be Ultra Magnus — the "Magnus" refers to his rank). This is revealed when Sentinel Prime attempts to give an order to Optimus Prime. Optimus is able to disregard this order because regardless of Sentinel's standing on the Cybertron Elite Guard, they are both still Primes of equal rank. The Elite Guard members, Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime, have bars on their forearms, with more bars present for the superior officer. Optimus Prime lacks these, and as such it is unknown if they are only present on the Elite Guard. The rank of Prime seems to be roughly equivalent to the human naval rank of captain. Transformers: Prime * Thirteen Primes ** Prima ** Liege Maximo ** Alpha Trion ** Vector Prime ** Megatronus Prime the Fallen * Sentinel (Zeta) Prime * Optimus Prime Convoy Convoy is the Japanese Equivalent of Prime. This is sometimes explained in Western Transformers lore as an honorific nickname given to the Autobot (called Cybertrons in Japan) who possess the Autobot Matrix of Leadership.The anime encyclopedia: a guide to Japanese animation since 1917, by Jonathan Clements, Helen McCarthy - 2006 Unlike the Decepticon (Destron) title Emperor of Destruction, an Autobot with the Convoy honorific is not necessarily the supreme commander of all Autobots. Instead, the title Convoy can be given to any Autobot officer as a sign of their office. There have been occasions, however, when an Autobot has been made Supreme Commander but lacks the Convoy honorific. The most famous of these is the hero Star Saber. Other notable non-Convoy commanders include Fortress Maximus and Dai Atlas. In Transformers Galaxy Force (Western name: Transformers Cybertron), each of the planets has a Convoy who is said to be the living embodiment of the planet's driving force. Galaxy Convoy (Optimus Prime) is Supreme Commander of Cybertron. Nitro Convoy (Override) is the fastest on the Speed Planet. Flame Convoy (Scourge) is the strongest on the Beast Planet. Megalo Convoy (Metroplex) is the biggest on Giant Planet. Live Convoy (Evac) is an oddity, as there is no native Transformer population on Earth. For the most part, their names pay homage to the fact that Convoys are leaders. The list of Convoy Entries without an equals sign indicate a Prime for which there is no American equivalent. ;Generation One *Convoy = Optimus PrimeGameAxis Unwired - March 2007 - Page 90, No. 43 **Star Convoy - Optimus Prime revived with "Zodiac" energy **Battle Convoy = Laser Optimus Prime, who was reconfigured from the edge of death by the power of Matrix *Rodimus Convoy = Rodimus Prime ;Beast Era *Convoy (Beast Convoy in Robot Master) = Optimus Primal **Metals Convoy = Transmetal Optimus Primal **Powered Convoy = Optimal Optimus *LioConvoy = Leo Prime *Big Convoy *Great Convoy (the apparent Supreme Commander of all Convoys, died in battle with Unicron) *Crow Convoy (now trapped in a hideous mish-mash of beast modes due to Big Convoy's action without authorization.) ;Transformers: Car Robots *Fire Convoy = Optimus Prime **God Fire Convoy = Omega Prime *Black Convoy = Scourge ;Transformers: The Legend of Microns *Convoy ("Monster Convoy" in the early design work) = Optimus Prime **Jet Convoy = Jet Optimus **Magna Convoy = Optimus Prime + Overload **Magna Jet Convoy = Optimus Prime + Overload + Jetfire ;Transformers: Super Link *Grand Convoy = Optimus Prime **Wing Convoy = Optimus Prime + Wing Saber **Omega Convoy = Optimus Supreme *Rodimus Convoy = Rodimus ;Transformers: Galaxy Force *Galaxy Convoy = Optimus Prime **Liger Convoy = Optimus Prime Savage Claw Mode (Optimus Prime + Leobreaker) **Sonic Convoy = Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode (Optimus Prime + Wing Saber) *Nitro Convoy = Override *Flame Convoy = Scourge *Live Convoy = Evac *Megalo Convoy = Metroplex Council of Convoys The Council of Convoy is actually the Maximal Council of Elders: the Maximal Equivalent of the Tripredacus Council during the Beast Wars era, specifically the Japanese-exclusive 1999 anime Beast Wars: Neo . Each one resembled Optimus Prime; and each may have been Prime at one time. One of the Convoys' is known as "Great" Convoy, another was known as "Crow" Convoy. Great Convoy was apparently the Supreme Commander of the Council of Convoy, and in the Beast Wars II manga it is he who appoints Lio Convoy to go after the Predacons. References * Category:Fictional titles and ranks